


Just Jack

by GWhite



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWhite/pseuds/GWhite
Summary: To her he was just Jack.





	Just Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching something totally unrelated and this little bit just demanded to be written. When I finished it I realized there wasn’t a word of dialogue, but that’s how it had to be. I think we all know those little moments in time where we just don’t need to say a word. I don’t have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Sam stopped as she came around the corner of the cabin, the basket she’d packed with sandwiches, chips and drinks for their lunch forgotten as she took in the sight of Jack and their daughter. Seeing the two of them together in a quiet moment never failed to squeeze her heart in the very best way. 

He sat on the the grass by the pond, one elbow on a drawn up knee, his other hand resting on the shoulder of three year old Gracie, whose head lay on his thigh, her hair, the same brown his had been not so many years ago, framing her face as she slept. There was still a bit of chill in the air, and the ground was cold. Sam wasn’t surprised to see he’d spread his light weight flannel shirt for Gracie to curl up on. His arms were bare in the short sleeved white T-shirt he’d put on that morning. He never really seemed to feel the cold the way they did. 

She watched him gazing at his daughter, the miracle he’d never expected, all the love he felt for her on his unguarded face. At that moment he was not the cold special ops officer, the hardened and astute general who commanded a department responsible for the safety of the entire world, the man to whom world leaders listened and whom aliens trusted and respected, the commander men and women would follow without question, the man who hid his intelligence behind a screen of confusion, sarcasm and a more than dry sense of humor, the man who would serve his country, his world, and protect those he loved with his life, the man who was an enigma inside a puzzle. 

He turned his head and gave her a quirky smile, letting her know he knew she’d been watching for awhile. She smiled back and walked toward where he sat. No, he was none of those things to her. To her he was her husband, her lover, the father of their daughter, her best friend, the one person she trusted with her everything.

To her he was just Jack.


End file.
